


T. Swift Birthday Surpise

by zacklin52



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: Discover Taylor Swift's incestuous relationships.Contains:Teen, Incest, Rape mention
Relationships: Taylor Swift/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up. None of these characters are real and any likeness are just coincidences.

“Hey, wake up sleepy head” Taylor whispered as she climbed onto the bed.

“Huh? Taylor? What are you doing?” her brother said in a tired voice as he looked at his alarm clock.

“❤ I got something special for you ❤” she said as she sat on top of him.

“It’s 2 a.m. Can’t this wait until the morning?” he said as he tried to push her off.

“No can do silly. Today to turn the big one-six! I’m here to give you your present” she said as she placed her hands on his chest.

Still half asleep, her younger brother couldn’t help but think that Taylor was messing with him.

“Whatever just leave it on the bed, and I’ll look at it in the morning” he said.

Pouting, Taylor got a bit irritated that her dear little brother couldn’t even open his eyes to see what she was wearing. Having nothing on but a matching pair of pink and white frilly underwear on, she reached over to his nightstand and turned on his lamp.

“Lookie here!” Taylor said as she clutched his head.

Now forced to look directly at her, he opened his eyes to see his sister in nothing but her underwear.

“Taylor! What the fuck!” he screamed out.

“Hey! Quiet down. You don’t want to wake the entire house, do you?” she said as she placed a finger on his lips.

“What are you doing? Why are wearing that?” he asked in a frantic voice.

“Well, it’s your birthday. I just wanted to do something special for you today❤” Taylor smiled.

“What did you want to do?” he asked, terrified of what her answer was going to be.

“I wanted to make you a man today❤❤❤” she said in an innocent voice.

“A man? What? What the hell his wrong with you?” he said in a frenzied tone.

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now. His beloved sister, the pop icon, Taylor Swift was talking like a crazy person right now. She was always so calm and collective but the way she was right now, it was so out of character.

“Yeah silly. I know you haven’t lost your virginity yet so I’m going to help you” Taylor said as she tried to pull his boxers down.

Holding firm on to them, he tried to push her away.

“Stop! What the hell is wrong with you!? Family don’t do these kinds of things with each other” he pleaded out.

“What are you talking about? Daddy did the same thing to me when I was your age, so I’m doing the same to you now” she said as she managed to pull his boxers off.

“Dad? What the fuck? Taylor, stop it! You’re crazy!” he pleaded out again.

“Hey quiet down! Mom doesn’t know. Dad said it’s supposed to be a secret between us only” she said as she grabbed ahold of his cock.

Having his sister touch his cock was completely off putting but at the same time, the palm of her hands was so soft. Trying his best to push her away, he couldn’t help but feel powerless against her.

“Wow, bro. Looks like you are packing some heat” Taylor said as she started to stoke him.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This is so messed up” he said as he covered his face with a pillow.

Taylor, sitting down between her little brother’s legs, started to stroke his cock gently. He wasn’t getting hard, so Taylor decided to use a little of her spit to get the gears rolling. Slowly she stuck out her tongue and drizzled on some of her hot saliva onto his cock. Soon it was coated nicely and shined with her spit. Almost Immediately she started to stroke him again, this time the sound of her hands gliding up his cock made a wet sound that filled the room.

“Holy shit, I can feel you getting hard” Taylor said excitedly.

“Can we please stop this sis. This is so wrong” he groaned out.

He definitely knew it was wrong that his sister was jerking him off, but her hands felt so amazing. With the addition of her spit, it was something that he never felt before. Her spit was like a drug. The moment it touched his cock, he was already getting hard.

“Wow, you are huge. Like, I mean HUGE. What are you like, 8-9 inches” Taylor giggled as she continued to stroke her brother’s cock.

“Taylor, please. This is so wrong” he said out.

“Don’t think about it too much. Just go with the flow” she said as she started to cradle his balls.

“Fuck. Taylor, I’m telling you, this is wrong. Family don’t do this” he cried out. 

“Look, I know dad told me not to tell anyone what we do together but you’re my adorable little brother. I just couldn’t sit by and see you stay a virgin forever. Let’s just keep this between you and me. Our little secret. Okay?” Taylor said as she stopped stoking.

“Taylor, I think you need some help” he said.

“Calm down bro. Let big sister Taylor take it from here. Just sit back and relax” she said as she lowered her mouth onto the tip of his cock.

“Taylor this is wrong” he whispered as he struggled to push her off.

After a few seconds of him pushing, he found himself gradually wrapping his hands around the back of her head. The feeling of his big sister taking his cock into her mouth felt wonderful. Sure, it was wrong on all levels, but her mouth was so soft and warm. The way she twirled her tongue around the tip of his dick was driving him insane.

“T-Taylor. Fuck, it feels so good” he moaned softly.

“Mmmnn *Sluurrrp* Oh, you like that? I’m just getting started little brother” Taylor said as she took a deep breath and shoved his entire cock down her throat.

“Oh shit! That feel so good!” he shouted.

Popping his hard meat stick out of her mouth, Taylor gave him a death glare.

“What did I say about keeping quiet? I don’t want to wake dad up. He doesn’t know I’m doing this” Taylor scolded him.

“My bad” he said.

“Good boy❤” she said as she went back to deepthroating him.

Sticking out her tongue and with her mouth wide open, Taylor took her brother’s cock all the way down her throat. Every time she pushed took his cock deep down her throat, her nose pressed against the base of his cock. Gagging and choking, gruel started to trickle down her chin and onto his lap. With one hand, he controlled the rhythm of her bobbing and with the other he was rubbing his forehead. It was so wrong that his sister was giving him his first blowjob but at the same time he was experiencing a taste of heaven. Feeling Taylor’s throat squeezing him was bliss. He had never felt something like this in his life before. Within a few minutes of Taylor’s skillful techniques, he was close to blowing his load. He felt his cock throbbing with excitement.

Feeling like he could blow any second now he started to groan, “T-Taylor. I’m, I’m going to cum.”

Taylor immediately stopped her bobbing and pulled his cock out of her mouth. She could see how purple and red the knob of his cock was. She could tell that he was ready to blow his seed if she continued on for a few more seconds. Taylor giggled as she saw he little brother’s cock flailing around, ready to explode with the slightest touch.

“H-hey, why’d you stop?” he asked.

“Well, since it’s your first time, I wanted to make it extra special, just for you” she said as she poked his nose.

“S-special? How?” he asked, eager to know what she meant by that.

“Okay, what the hell. It’s your birthday, and for you, the special birthday boy. I’m letting you give me a creampie” Taylor said, giving him a wink and thumbs up. 

“C-creampie? A-are you sure it’s safe?” he asked.

“Yep. Yep. Yep. I’m on the pill so you don’t have to worry about anything” Taylor said as she took off her bra.

“Fuck, those are amazing” he said, gawking at her milky white tits.

“Oh? You like little bro?” Taylor said as she grabbed his hands and placed them onto her bare breast.

She could feel him start to squeeze her fun bags, making her smile.

“There au natural. 34Cs” Taylor said.

“They feel so fucking soft Taylor” he praised her.

“Thank you. It really means a lot coming from you” she said as she climbed on top of him again.

“Taylor, I-I want to have sex with you now” he replied softly.

“Okay, just lay down and let big sister Taylor do all the work okay❤❤❤” she said as pulled her frilly panties to the side and started to rub his tip on the outside of her pussy.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

All he could do was nod yes. He didn’t care at this point. He didn’t care that it was going to be his sister, taking his virginity. All he knew was that the moment that they connect, they would be crossing a line that could never be undone. He was too far gone and too filled with lust to stop now. Not even if their parents were to walk in right now would it be enough to stop what he was doing. As she lowered herself onto his rock-hard dick, they both started to moan out in pleasure.

“G-o slower” he cried out as his sister’s rocking motion proved to much for his virgin dick.

“O-ok” she panted.

“You, uh, you feel so good Taylor” he moaned.

“T-thanks. Hey, congrats on losing your virginity” Taylor chuckled out.

“Fuck” he grunted as his hands reached behind her and grabbed two handfuls of her soft curvy ass.

“Ah. Be gentle” she said, slapping his chest.  
“Sorry. You just feel so good Taylor” he said as he started to grind his hips onto hers.

Taylor returned his actions by grinding hers. Soon they both were joined at the hips, slowly scraping at each other’s flesh. The room soon was filled with their soft whispers. Staring into each other’s eyes, they could tell what the other person was thinking without even having to say a single word to each other. His eyes were filled with lust for his own sister while hers was filled with burning passion for him. The intense stare down was only broken when they both came together for a passionate kiss. Taylor and her younger brother lips were locked in a fierce fervor. His first kiss was his own sister, Taylor Swift. The incestuous relationship they started was in full swing now. Rejecting her so hard at first, he soon found himself wanting more of her. He loved everything about her. He loved her sleek blonde hair, her long sexy legs, her cute and corny jokes, there was no one better for him to lose his virginity too. Now he was making out with her. His tongue tussling with hers, their saliva mixing with each other’s, and their soft breaths puffing against each other’s. He felt like he was melting from her kiss.

“Taylor, I fucking love you” he groaned out.

“I love you too little brother” she said as she started to ride him even faster.

He had just confessed his feeling for her but the way she said it back to him, it just felt disheartening. He could feel just from the way she said it, that she meant a brother and sister love and not a lover’s love.

“I’m going to speed up” Taylor said as her a plump ass started to slap against his thighs.

The slapping sounds filled the room along with the creaking of the bed.

“H-hey slow down. Mom and dad are going to hear us” he moaned out.

“Y-yeah” she said as she slowed her bouncing.

He could feel his cock stretching her insides as she galloped on him like a cowgirl. Her insides were unlike anything he had ever felt before. She was so hot and slippery inside that his cock was able to enter her without and resistance. Though he was able to slip inside of her with ease, her walls were squeezing him tightly.

“Fuck, you fuck even better than dad” Taylor cried out.

“H-how often do you and dad do it?” he asked, not wanting to know the answer but at the same time needed to know.

“Me and dad do it all the time. Keep that a secret okay?” Taylor answered.

“Fuck dad. You’re a real son of a bitch aren’t you. Hogging Taylor all to yourself” he thought to himself.

He couldn’t help but feel jealous of his father. Just knowing that his dad has been fucking Taylor all this time without anyone knowing pissed him off. He felt that his dad was taking advantage of his big sister. Just looking at the face she was making, he wanted her to make that face for him only, not to anyone else. For now though, he just wanted to share his sister’s embrace.

“T-Taylor, I-I’m going to cum” he whispered softly.

“I-it’s okay. Just cum inside me” she said as she quickened her pace.

Feeling her speed up, his cock started to tremble. With a loud groan, he thrusted his hips upwards, driving his cock to the deepest part of her pussy where he started to unload his frustration. Rope after rope, he shot out his sticky white jizz into Taylor’s uterus, filling it completely.

“❤❤❤Aaaaahhhhh❤❤❤” Taylor softly moaned as her body started to jitter with delight.

She slowly slid off of him, separating their private parts all together. A sticky white stream of cum stretched out as he sat down on his bed.

“Taylor that was amazing” he said trying to catch his breath.

“You’re not so bad yourself little bro” Taylor said complimenting him.

“T-thanks for this” he said softly.

“No problem. Hey, happy birthday dork” Taylor giggled.

Just looking at the way she laughed brought a smile to his face but knowing that she was also fucking their dad, shattered his heart.

“Hey, so um…. Can we do this again” he timidly asked.

“Of course, stupid. You’re a man now. Just ask your big sister whenever you need some relief” she winked at him.

“Cool” he said.

Taylor grabbed her bra and hurried off the bed, cum still dripping down her thighs. She hurried to the door but before she opened the door, she walked back to him and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

“Happy birthday, I mean it” Taylor said as she left the room.

“Damn” he said to himself, realizing the feelings he had for his sister.

Thanks for reading. This is the first part of the story. Not sure how long it's going to be yet. And remember if you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Discord.

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


	2. Please Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consider this chapter 1.5 in the story.

Hey guys, this will be a short chapter update. Consider it chapter 1.5 in the story.

Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up. None of these characters are real and any likeness are just coincidences. 

“H-hey go slow” Taylor grumbled as she was bent over her bathroom sink.

“Fuck, you’re so tight” her little brother groaned.

It had been a week since Taylor Swift took her younger brother’s virginity. Every day since then, he had used every opportunity he could to bend his sister over and fuck her. Today was no different. Catching her while she was doing her makeup, he asked her is she was down for a quickie, to which she replied “yes”. Receiving the “okay”, he lifted up her short black skirt (https://www.gotceleb.com/wp-content/uploads/photos/taylor-swift/in-black-mini-skirt-out-in-los-angeles/Taylor-Swift-in-Black-Mini-Skirt--31.jpg) and started to pump his hips. Taylor tried to calmly put on her black eye liner, but her brother’s thrusting was making it hard for her to stay still. If she was being honest, her legs were getting weak from his pounding as his cock was well above average for a man. She didn’t mind that it was her brother’s cock inside of her as incest to her was normal. Her father had taken her virginity around the same age, so naturally she thought it was normal for her family. Of course, she kept it a secret from the public and her mom. Not to mention she also kept her and her brother’s relationship a secret from their father. So, there she was, bent over in her bathroom sink, being hammered by her little brother.

“Hurry up, I got to go to a party and remember don’t cum inside me. It’s not a safe day” Taylor said.

“Fine” he grunted as he shot his load all over her black skirt and top.

“Hey! Not on my clothes dummy! Look at them, I can’t walk around in these” Taylor said as she examined her clothes, now stained with cum.

“S-sorry, you just felt so good and I didn’t know where to cum” he pouted.

Talking a look at him Taylor said, “Awww don’t worry about it. I can’t stay mad at you.”

As Taylor started to strip off her cum stained clothes, she pointed for him to leave. Pulling up his pants, he couldn’t help but stare at his older sister’s mature body. She was so tall and slender. Her skin was white like porcelain and her red lipstick was so erotic. Making his way to the door he heard Taylor yell out to him.

“Hey! So, if you don’t know where to cum next time, you can always cum in my mouth” Taylor said as she gave him a wink.

That night Taylor had gone to a party with her friends, leaving him alone that night. Waiting for her to return, he waited patiently in his room, peeking out his door every so often to check is she was home yet. He couldn’t explain it, but he had a feeling in his stomach whenever he saw Taylor. She was the first person to ever make him feel like this. Maybe it was love, he thought but at the same time he knew it was taboo to even think like that.

“Fuck” he whispered as he laid in his bed.

Drifting off to sleep, he closed his eyes.

“Hhhnnngn. Ahhh.” *Slap* *Slap* “Daddy, please.”

“Hmmn? What that sound?” he mumbled as he woke up.

Walking towards his door, he creaked it opened slowly and took a peek.

“What the fuck” he whispered under his breath.

He couldn’t believe his eyes at what he was seeing. His heart sank as he saw his father with Taylor bent over in the hallway.

“Look at you, dressing like a whore” her father said, pointing out her outfit. (https://media.glamour.com/photos/569594c393ef4b09520d2fc1/master/w_1600%2Cc_limit/fashion-2014-12-taylor-swift-crop-top-red-skirt-i-heart-radio-2014-main.jpg)

“Please dad, I was just hanging out with my friends” Taylor whimpered as her father gave her ass another slap.

He couldn’t believe that his father was so bold to be doing this right in the hallway where anyone could walk into what they were doing.

“Please dad. Someone might walk in” Taylor mumbled.

“Don’t worry about them. Your brother is asleep, and you mom took enough sleeping pills to last the next two days” her dad said as he started to pull up her skirt.

“C-can we please do this in my room then” Taylor sobbed.

“Fine whatever” her dad said as he let her go.

Witnessing what was happening, he waited until Taylor and their father went into the room before stepping out. He slowly crept over to Taylor’s bedroom door and put his ear on the it.

“Whose dick have you been fucking?” her father shouted.

“No one I swear!” Taylor cried out.

“I found cum stains on your clothes earlier, don’t you fucking lie to me you whore” he said angrily.

“Please daddy, that wasn’t cum. It was just some lotion I spilled earlier. I swear it” Taylor pleaded.

“Fuck, she’s covering for me” he thought to himself. “She probably doesn’t want dad to find out that we’ve been fucking.”

“If you want to be whore so much then I’m going to treat you like a whore” their dad said.

In complete disbelief at what was happening, he wanted to rush into the room and stop their dad but knowing that Taylor was protecting him, he didn’t want to make things worse. He wanted to go into his room and scream in frustration at how powerless he was but at the same time he couldn’t stop listening.

*Unzip* *Slurp* *Sluurrp* *Sluuurrrppp*

“Good girl, just like that” their father groaned.

“Fucking bastard” he said under his breath.

“Keep sucking like a whore” their dad said followed by a slapping sound.

“Oww. Please dad. It hurts. Stop slapping me” Taylor whimpered out.

“Get on your bed and spread your legs” their dad ordered.

Soon, he could hear through her door, their dad’s grunts and Taylor’s erotic moans.

“That’s right. Keep moaning like a whore” their dad grunted out.

“Yes daddy” Taylor cried.

Closing his eyes, all he could do was stand by and listen to his sister being fucked by their dad. The sound of his grunts echoed through the door as well as Taylor’s moans. He could hear their skin slapping against each other’s as their hips met. Unable to take it anymore, he ran into his room, cursing himself. He felt so powerless to stop their dad as all he could do was stand by.

Looking down, he noticed that he had an erection from hearing his sister, Taylor, being raped.

“Fuck” he whispered to himself, ashamed of what just happened.

Thanks for reading. Still not sure how long it's going to be yet. And remember if you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


	3. Pool Party

Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up. None of these characters are real and any likeness are just coincidences. 

A week had passed since the incident and it had been nothing but hell for him. Every night he could hear his father and Taylor go at like rabbits in heat. Their moaning was loud and obnoxious, like they didn’t care who heard them. It was the same every night with them, Taylor would tell him that she didn’t want to but withing the next ten minutes, she was moaning like a whore. What made it worst was how Taylor acted like nothing happened the next mornings. He would walk in and see her eating breakfast, telling him good morning, giving him a warm smile. He fucking hated it so much. He thought what they had was special, not just a taboo brother and sister relationship but a lover’s bond. He had never felt so betrayed in his life. He had been stonewalling her ever since the first night he heard Taylor and their father together. Just always shrugging off her greetings and avoiding conversations with her, he just wanted to be left alone. He knew the cold shoulder could only work for so long on Taylor. His silence came to its tipping point one lazy Sunday afternoon. Lounging around in their gigantic pool, he caught a glimpse of Taylor coming out with her black bikini on. https://imagesvc.meredithcorp.io/v3/mm/image?url=https%3A%2F%2Fstatic.onecms.io%2Fwp-content%2Fup...

Trying to avoid her, he quickly tried to swim to the other side of the pool and exit from there. It didn’t work as Taylor was a much better swimmer than he was. She quickly caught up to him and pinned him against the wall. Now face to face, Taylor looked at him straight in the eyes.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Taylor asked in a stern voice.

“I-I haven’t.” he muttered out, turning his head away as he could feel her warm breath hitting his chest.

“Yes, you have. Whenever I try to talk to you, you always run away or just mutter out a few words and leave” Taylor harshly said.

“Just mind your own business Taylor” he angrily said.

“Look at you, you can’t even look me in the eyes anymore” she cried out.

“Just leave me alone” he said, trying to break free of her grip.

“Tell me what’s wrong. Maybe I can help?” she said genuinely concern.

“I don’t want to talk about it” he said, trying to escape again.

“You can tell me, I’m your big sister. I can help you” she said hugging him.

He could feel her soft breasts pressing against his chest. God, he missed how they felt, but then the sudden image of their father groping them rushed into his head and he instantly pushed her away from him.

“You want to know what’s wrong?! I heard you and dad fucking all week! I heard you moaning out like a fucking whore. You played me. I thought what we had was special, but I guess you’ll just fuck anyone who asks” he burst out. 

Taylor was taken aback from his sudden outburst. She stayed silent for a few seconds before slumping down into the water.

“So, you heard then?” she said softly in a sad voice.

“Yeah, I heard. You two were so loud, the neighbors probably heard you” he exaggerated out in frustration.

“T-that was… I’m sorry… Y-you weren’t supposed to hear that…” Taylor said as her heart sunk.

“I thought we head something special” he said heartbroken.

“We do have something special” Taylor said sincerely.

“Then why are you fucking him” he countered.

“I-It’s complicated” she said, looking away.

Feeling how betrayed her brother must have felt, Taylor pushed herself off of him and turned around. She slowly swam to the pool ladder and took a step. Before she could take another step, she was pulled down back into the water.

Feeling arms wrapping against her waist from behind, she uneasily asked “W-what are you doing?”

The thought of his sister leaving him haunted him. He hated that she had been intimate with their father, but he couldn’t find himself to hate her. He was angry but that didn’t mean he resented her. Pulling her down, and clutching onto her, he still felt a bit of anger welling up inside of him. He missed the feeling of her soft skin pressing against him. He missed how warm her presence was when she was next to him. As he hugged her from behind, he could feel her gentle ass press against his dick.

“A-are you getting hard!?” Taylor moaned out anxiously.

Not saying a word, he pulled down his swim trunks and pulled her black bikini bottoms to the side. Still half submerged underwater, he shoved his cock into her, making her yelp out in disbelief. 

“N-not here, s-someone can see us” Taylor cried out, trying to muffle her moans by covering her mouth.

Thrusting his hips, he was able to shove his cock deep into his sister’s tight pussy. Groaning as he could feel how tense she was as his cock slid in and out of her. Even though their lower half were underwater, he could tell just how wet she was as he pumped her full of his dick.

“Mmmnnph.❤ Mmmmnnph❤. S-Stop” Taylor muffled out as she covered her mouth with one hand and used the other to try and push him away.

Ignoring her pleas, he continued to hate-fuck his sister. As much as she hated this, her body couldn’t help but feel good. Her little brother’s cock just felt too good. She could feel him stretching her out and she could feel him hitting all her sweet spots. Pleasure was washing over her as he took her from behind. Her cheeks flushed with lust as she felt an orgasm building up.

“P-please stop. I’m. I’m going to cum” Taylor cried out, trying her best to hold her moans in.

“Oh god! Oh, my fucking god!” Taylor squealed as she climaxed.

Her legs were quivering underwater now. Her knees felt like jelly as she sunk in deeper with his cock still in her.

“A-are you done now?” she whimpered out.

Before he could answer, the two of them heard a door open.

“What the hell are you kids doing?” a voiced called out.

Chills ran down both their spines as soon as they heard that voice. They slowly turned their heads around and looked up to see their father standing over them. With him still balls deep in his sister, he knew he was dead for sure.

“Why are you screaming so loud out here? I swear the neighbors can hear you the way you’re hollering” he said.

The tension died down a little as their father was clueless to what they were doing. They were both fortunate that he couldn’t see below the water or else he would have seen his son balls deep inside his sister.

Taking a look at Taylor in her bikini, their father licked his lips and said to her, “Hey Taylor. Meet me in my room after you’re done swimming. I need to discuss something with you.”

Looking away with a shame on her face, Taylor mumbled out, “Yes, daddy.”

As their father walked back into the house, the two just stood still in the pool, breathing out a breath of relief as they had just dodged a bullet.

“Listen we should really stop this now” Taylor said as she pulled her brother’s cock out of her.

She slow and clumsy climbed up the pool ladder before collapsing onto her knees. Still weak from her orgasm earlier, she lost all strength in her legs. Following her up the ladder, he grabbed her wet blonde hair and started to drag her.

“O-OW! What are you doing?!?!” Taylor cried out as her hair felt like they were being torn out.

Dragging her towards the pool shed, Taylor did her best to move her legs so the drag wouldn’t be too painful. It did work to some degree, but her legs were working the same as a newborn foal as all they did was flail around a bit. Reaching the shed, he threw her in where she landed on all fours.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Taylor cried out with tears in her eyes.

Rubbing her hair to check if it was still there, she glared at him.

“What’s gotten into you?” she wept out.

“You’re still going to fuck dad after all of this?” he yelled at her.

“I told you, it’s not like that!” Taylor cried.

“Then what is it like? You fuck me one day and then fuck him the next? I thought we had something special?” he shouted in a sad tone.

Taylor stayed silent for a few seconds as she could see the hurt in his eyes.

“We do have something special” she said as she got up and kissed him on the lips.

“I want you to only be with me” he cried out as he returned her kiss.

“Okay, if that’s what you want, I’ll stop fucking dad” Taylor promised her brother.  
Hearing those words from her eased his thoughts. Realizing that at that moment, all he ever wanted from his sister was her fidelity. Kissing her back, he started to massage her soft pallid buttocks. Moaning in pleasure, the both of them started to make out passionately. Swirling their tongues in each other’s mouth like indecent lovers, the two of them started groping and touching at each other’s intimate parts.

“I want you’re cock so bad right now” Taylor moaned as her brother suckled on her nipples.

Pulling down her bikini bottoms, Taylor gave her brother full access to her womanhood. Clean shaven and pink, Taylor keep things nice and tidy down there. Pulling back from her horndog brother, she got on all fours, giving him a clear view of both her holes.

“Give it to me” she begged as she wiggled her ass at him.

Getting on his knees, he pulled out his dick and started to fuck her sweet cunt. Yelping out in pleasure as she could feel him throbbing inside of her. The cum from her earlier creampie helped out as it made it easier for him to slide in deeper. Fucking her roughly he wanted to make sure she would never see their father again.

“T-Taylor, promise me you won’t ever see dad again” he grunted as she slammed into her cervix.

“I-I promise never to see dad again” Taylor winced in pain as her cervix took an agonizing pounding.

“Promise me my cock will be the only one you’ll take from now on” he grunted again as he pounded her cervix again.

“Y-Yes!❤” Taylor cried out with tears running down her cheeks.

“Oh god, I love so much Taylor. I’ll be there instead of dad from now on” he cried out in a sudden change of tone.

Breathing heavy and teary eyed, Taylor could feel how hurt her brother was at that moment.

“I-I love you too… Daddy” Taylor said in a sincere and soft voice.

Hearing these words come from her mouth put a smile on his face. He did it, he turned his own sister into his lover. Thrusting into her sex, he moved in a different manner now. More loving and tender, there flesh became more intimate with one another. Every plunge of his cock came with a smack on her ass as his hips slapped against them. Tired from the rough and hard pounding from earlier, Taylor was feeling a bit lightheaded as her body ached and shudder from pain and pleasure. She could feel another orgasm building up inside of her as her brother’s cock hollowed out her insides.

“❤I-I’m going to cum❤” she whimpered out.

“M-me too” he moaned out as he started to flood her womb again for the second time today.

Shoving her hips back against her brother’s thrust, Taylor lost herself in pleasure as she came hard. She could feel a flood of her juices squirting out from her cunt and down her legs, creating a pool underneath them. Bucking back and forth as she happily took her bother’s cum, Taylor sighed out in satisfaction. Pulling out of his sister, he fell down onto the floor, exhausted. Taylor on the other hand, got up and pull her bikini bottoms up and walked out of the shed.

“W-where are you going?” he said, worried that she might still go see their father.

“Mmmm. Going to pack my thing….. Daddy❤❤❤” Taylor winked at him.

  
Thanks for reading. Sorry if this took longer than usual. And remember if you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


End file.
